Mandy's Adventures In Hogwarts
by B-Dawg
Summary: Chapter Nine is up!! Mandy experiences her first day, and it is a long one! R&R please!!
1. Chapter One: The Letter

~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I'm in no way in affiliation with the makers of Harry Potter either. This is just my attempt at doing something else with Harry Potter that will help keep me busy until the new books come out. ~*~  
  
Mandy was in the kitchen washing dishes while her little brother watched TV in the living room. Her parents liked to "go out" a lot recently and she had become the new babysitter. It wasn't really anything new, at least her little brother never gave her a hard time. She stared out of the window and watched a sparrow eating seeds from a bird feeder a couple of feet away. She smiled and then looked back down at the rag she was using to wash the dishes.  
  
When she was done, she went into the living room and sat on the huge armchair in the corner while her brother continued on watching his television program. She grabbed her fantasy novel and began reading a few more pages.  
  
Mandy was a medium sized girl but still was tall for an eleven year old. She had dark brown hair that curled behind her ears and fell almost to the small of her back. However, she was complimented the most on her blue eyes. Everyone said they looked like the bottom of some glistening pool. She didn't care how pretty everyone told her she was, she was one of the most shy girls at school. If she got to know someone, then she wasn't so worried around them and could be herself. Nevertheless, when she got around people she didn't know well she kept quiet and only talked when she had to.  
  
The book she was reading dealt with magic and sorcery. She had been interested in this subject for as long as she could remember. A big reason was sometimes she did things she couldn't explain. For instance, one time a girl had made fun of her hair and Mandy began to cry. When she did, the girl's book bag fell from her hands, and slid down the halls all the way to the cafeteria with the girl running after it. People had said someone had attached it to a string or something, but Mandy didn't believe it. Because of her interest, she would constantly get books and imagine that she could use magic and make some guy fall in love with her, or get revenge on her biggest enemies. Whatever the occasion, she wished for powers.  
  
When she looked up from her book, her brother had fallen asleep on the couch. She scooped him up, and carried him to his bed. When she covered him up, she realized how sleepy she really had become. She yawned and stretched, and then went off to bed herself.  
  
Mandy had been dreaming peacefully when it seemed a loud noise had woken her. She opened her eyes and stared around. She concentrated on the sound some more. After a while, she determined it sounding like a huge bird flapping it's wings outside of her window. She got up quickly and ran to the window. She swept the curtain away, but the sound had disappeared and she couldn't see anything. She shook her head, "must have been a half dream," she answered her own confused mind. She pulled on jeans and a purple shirt, and then went downstairs.  
  
As she was going down the soft-carpeted stairs, she could smell food rising up to meet her. She also could hear the sizzling sausage in the kitchen. She hadn't eaten in a while and her stomach growled to show her that this was a good turn of events. She finished walking downstairs and made her way to the kitchen. Her dad was standing over the frying pan while her mom watered one of the houseplants. Her parents insisted on putting houseplants all over the house. Sometimes Mandy wondered why they even lived inside at all. Every time she turned around, she could swear that she had been thrown outside again.  
  
Her mother looked up from her watering can and smiled. "Hello honey, did you do ok last night when we were gone?"  
  
"Yeah, I did ok, Bryan didn't give me any trouble. Well, he didn't seem to enjoy my cooking, but otherwise it was great." Her father had gotten a little kick out of this statement and began to giggle.  
  
"I only hope that my food won't kill you either sweetums." Again they shared a little laugh. As they were talking Mandy had pulled out some bread and made her a piece of toast. She was just pulling the butter out when they heard the mail slot open up down the hall.  
  
"I'll get it," she said as she put the butter down on the counter. She walked through the house and picked up the mail. She brushed her hair behind her ear as she began shuffling through it. "Bills, Bills, Aunt May, Credit Card, and…" she pulled the last one from behind the stack. She almost put it back with the others and then looked again. It had her name on it. It said:   
  
Ms. M. Brocklehurst  
  
Glorious Bedroom upstairs  
  
20 Blackwater Drive  
  
Little Whinging  
  
Surrey  
  
The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. She turned it over and saw a purple seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large H.  
  
"Did it arrive?" her mother asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah," Mandy said and then was broken out of her trance. It wasn't the fact that the mail was a little strange that had her acting like this, it was the fact that she never got mail. She couldn't imagine who would want to send something to her.   
  
She walked back to the kitchen and handed her parents her mail. "Look mom, I have mail!" she exclaimed silently.   
  
Her mother looked over a little curiously and then said, "Well then, are you ever going to open it?" This was what Mandy had been waiting on. She tore the envelope open and pulled out a sheet that seemed to match the envelope.   
  
She unfolded it and then her mother instructed her, "You must read it out loud." She looked at the small neat cursive that was scrawled over the page. She cleared her throat, and then she began to read the letter:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Brocklehurst,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
After she finished she had the concerned looks of her parents looking at her. "Is this some type of practical joke," her father asked.  
  
Mandy shrugged, and looked back down at the letter. School of Wizardry and Witchcraft…is that really a place. If this letter was true, then she could go learn how to do magic. She read it over again and then paused. "What does it mean 'We await your owl.'?" She looked up to her parents faces.   
  
"I don't know honey, I've got to go to work or I'll be late," her mother exclaimed.   
  
"Ok, well, I'll walk you to your car." She walked with her mother out the hall, still with the letter clutched in her hand. When her mother opened the front door, she screamed with horror. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Longest Week

Mandy looked out the door and sitting on the railing a little ahead of them was a brownish colored owl. "Wait, is this what the letter means?" She read the letter again, and sure enough, it had said to send it by owl. This had to be it. How many owls are out during the day, and happen to come sit on your front porch on the day you're instructed to send mail by one.  
  
She looked at the owl a little more closely and saw it had a letter in its talon. She started walking towards it and her mother started getting touchy. "Don't touch it Mandy, it could hurt you."   
  
Mandy shook her head, "No mom, it says to send by owl. Look, the owl has another letter for us." Her mom saw the letter for the first time and started to calm a little. "Owl, can you drop the letter on the ground so that my mom will let me pick it up?" The owl let go of the letter and flew a little to the other side of the railing so that he wasn't near the letter anymore. When he was flying, Mandy stopped immediately. "You were the one outside of my window this morning," she told more than asked. The owl gave a screech in agreement. Mandy bent down and picked up the new envelope, it looked exactly like the first one. She opened it and something new was written on the page:  
  
Dear Ms. Brocklehurst,  
  
Because we have received information that you are living with non-magic folk, we have decided to help your family understand every step of this procedure. First of all, we have lent this owl to your household until every question has been answered, and everything is finalized.   
  
I'm sure your parents have many questions to ask, and maybe you have a few of your own. I want to assure you that Hogwarts is a highly respected school and I would hate you to miss out on such an experience. Please return mail either with questions or with a statement on whether you will join our lovely school or not.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Her mother stood long enough to hear what was written on the letter. She then looked at Mandy. "What do you think?" Mandy thought she'd never ask.  
  
"I really want to go mom, it sounds like a lot of fun. I've never felt normal in our school and if I could go to one with other kids just like me, then maybe I'll do better."  
  
Her mom looked at her watch and then shook her head. "We'll talk about this later, I have to go to work. Just keep Bryan away from the owl for now. I don't want him to get hurt." With that, she kissed Mandy on the forehead, and then left the house to go to work.   
  
Mandy looked over at the owl. "I want to go, let me just convince them first." The owl winked at her and then flew over into a tree to get some shade. She giggled as she went back into the house, now holding two of the most strange and exciting letters she had ever gotten.  
  
She didn't do much that day, she was too excited about her letters to do anything important. When Bryan woke up she had to fight him so he would leave the owl alone. During the day, she brought some water out for the owl. She searched her encyclopedias to find something he would eat. Owls like eating field mice and things like that, but she didn't have any. So she brought out some crunchy snack food and he seemed to enjoy that pretty good.  
  
When her parents got home they had a long discussion in the living room. Her father was worried that she would fall behind on her "Real" studies and she told him she would study those during the summer if she had to. She didn't want anything to stop her from going. Her mother was worried that they didn't know what they were getting into, but eventually their mutual decision was, if Mandy wants to go this bad, then lets let her go. So Mandy was having trouble sleeping because she couldn't stop thinking how her life had changed so much with the arrival of just two letters.  
  
In the morning, they wrote a letter explaining that Mandy would be attending the school of Hogwarts. It took about half a day and then they got another letter.  
  
Mandy opened it and it said:  
  
Dear Ms. Brocklehurst,  
  
We are pleased to hear that you will be joining us this fall at Hogwarts. On July the 31st you need to go to the Leaky Cauldron in London. A guide will be there to help you find your equipment. Your parents should attend too so that they can enter money into your new witch bank account.   
  
Be ready early on July the 31st because it will take a while to buy your items in the different stores. A list of equipment has been enclosed so you know ahead of time what you are going to buy. Again, thank you for accepting Hogwarts as your school.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
She flipped the page over and saw a long list of items:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
wand   
  
cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set  
  
glass or crystal phials  
  
telescope set  
  
brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
"That's a lot of stuff," her mother said. "But, we should be able to afford it." Mandy smiled when she knew that her parents had already accepted her choice.  
  
The next week went by really slowly for Mandy. She had read each letter over a million time by now and the folds in the papers looked like they were going to rip. She couldn't imagine using all the strange items she had seen on the list. As the 30th came they received more "owl mail" that gave them directions to the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
That night was very difficult for Mandy to sleep. She would close her eyes and imagine being able to do things she had always wanted to do. Maybe she wouldn't have to be as shy if everyone else felt the same way about things. Her heart was racing. When she heard the alarm clock ring she cut it off and looked around curiously. Could it really already be 6:00? It seemed like just minutes ago she had been wondering whether wizard boys were cuter than normal boys. She got out of bed and went downstairs.  
  
After her parents were ready (they were leaving Bryan with a friend) they all hopped into the car. It was the beginning of the most exciting trip that Mandy had ever been on. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Leaky Cauldron

Mandy was restless in the car on the way there. She wondered what her guide would look like. Would he be an old guy with long white hair and a tall purple hat on his head? She watched the countryside roll past her as she made her way to London. She had been to London many times before because they lived so close to it.   
  
When they entered the London city border, she started getting excited. Her parents were busy trying to follow the directions to get there. She had been looking out her window when all of a sudden her dad parked. She looked over at him questioningly. He said, "Well, we're here." She darted her eyes around to try to find a magical looking building, but she didn't see any.  
  
"What's the name of it again dad?" she asked.  
  
He looked at the paper to make sure and replied, "The Leaky Cauldron." She looked around and then spotted it. It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. It was between a record shop and a bookshop, for some reason her eyes had wanted to skip over the small building. They got out of the car and her dad made sure the doors were locked.   
  
Her mom let out a small groan while staring at the small building. "Honey, are you sure about this?" she asked.   
  
Mandy nodded her head. "It probably looks better on the inside mom," she said reading her mom's concerned eyes. They walked up to the building and went inside.  
  
The first thing Mandy noticed was that the pub looked pretty dark and shabby. A few women were sitting over in the corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. Mandy's mother looked very concerned now and Mandy could feel the disappointment coming over her own face. She had expected there to be lots of magical gadgets surrounding the room and lots of wizards and witches. The people in the pub looked normal to her.  
  
Her father walked over to the bartender and told him they were looking for a guide. At the word, Mandy saw a pale young man turn around. He walked up to Mandy's mom and asked, "Are you the B-B-Brocklehursts?" She nodded her head and then the guy spoke again. "H-Hello, I am P-Professor Quirrel. I will be one o-of your p-professors at H-hogwarts."  
  
"How are you doing professor Quirrel?" her mother asked trying to be polite.  
  
"R-rather well thank you," he replied.  
  
"What sort of magic do you teach Professor Quirrel?" Mandy asked.  
  
"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. She wasn't quite sure what this subject was, but she said that it was probably going to be a fun semester anyway.  
  
"Professor Quirrell, are we ready to begin?" Mandy's mother asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Yes we are, follow me now," Quirrell said. He led them through the bar and into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trashcan and a few weeds. Mandy looked around confused. What was in this little crummy courtyard?  
  
Quirrell was examining the wall in front of them. "Um, not to insult you Professor, but you DO realize we're in the wrong place," Mandy's father said from behind Quirrell. Mandy's mom gave him that look that told him to shut up right now.   
  
Just then, Quirrell muttered, "Three up... two across," as he tapped some of the bricks. "I think that's it, now stand back." They all stared as a hole appeared where he had touched the bricks and it grew wider and wider until it had opened up onto a cobbled street. People wearing robes and hats were walking back and forth.  
  
"Welcome, to D-Diagon Alley," Quirrell exclaimed to them. When they stepped through the hole Mandy looked back and saw it close behind them. She peered on the shop on her left and saw a stack of cauldrons. On the outside of the store was a sign that read: Cauldrons -- All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver -- Self-Stirring--Collapsible. Mandy had a smile that reached almost to both of her ears. She felt as if they were in a dream.  
  
"We s-should probably go to G-Gringott's first, so you can ch-change your money." He began walking forward. Mandy was peering all around her as they passed many stores. She saw one named The Apothecary where she saw bottles of different specimens. She even saw one labeled Dragon liver.  
  
They kept walking and she tried not to run into any of the goods that were spread out in front of the stores. They passed a shop that had all kinds of owls screeching in cages. She stopped and admired one. They walked a little farther and she saw a showcase with a lot of people admiring a broomstick. She began to giggle as she continued on.  
  
Then they passed a shop with quills and rolls of parchment in it. The next store had a bunch of strange silver instruments, the next was full of books. She couldn't see it all well enough because Professor Quirrell was walking so fast. She saw a robe shop and an ice cream parlor. Her head was spinning. Could all this be real? Could a place like this exist? She felt a little giddy as she was walking around the streets.  
  
"G-Gringotts," Quirrell stated pointing to a snowy white building that towered over all the other shops. Mandy couldn't help but stare at a short creature with a swarty, clever face and pointy beard, and also long fingers and feet.   
  
"What is that?" Mandy asked pointing at the creature.  
  
"That is a g-goblin, and t-this is the b-bank," he informed them. Mandy's parents began walking with Quirrell to the bank. Mandy starting walking with them, but they halted her and told her to wait out here for them (they didn't want her going near the goblins). They told her to stay close to the bank so they could find her when they came back. She sat waiting on the steps of the bank. At one time, a big man with wild tangles of hair and beard almost covering his face passed by her with a younger boy. The boy also had wild hair, but he had small round glasses propped on his nose too. They seemed to be carrying all the stuff that Mandy was about to buy.  
  
She sat for a while before her parents came back out. "Honey, we've got you a lot of money." They handed a pouch with money in it to her. "If you run out while at Hogwarts, tell one of your professors and they'll contact this bank and they'll send you more."   
  
"Speaking of Professors, where is Professor Quirrell?" she asked.  
  
"He's not here? They said he left the bank a while ago. We figured he was out here waiting with you," her father explained.  
  
"I've been sitting here the whole time," she exclaimed. But at that moment Quirrell walked up from across the street with some ice cream.   
  
"S-Sorry I didn't let you kn-know I had come out, I just w-wanted some ice cream really b-bad."  
  
They all shrugged it off and they began to walk down the street to start purchasing her school items.  
  
~*~ I would like to thank Shasa Perino, Clair, and Kateri for giving me positive feedback and keeping me writing this story. You've been a great help! ~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four: Diagon Alley

A/N: Thanks to Shasa's help, I have edited this chapter a little. I've decided to add my own "flare" to it. So I hope it is improved now. Thanks for reading my story!!  
  
Mandy looked down at her list and the first items were her robes, hat, gloves, and cloak. She had remembered seeing a clothing store on her way in. It didn't really matter whether she remembered or not though because Professor Quirrell was leading her and her parents through the streets to the shop. As they were walking in she looked up at the sign in front of the store. It stated that this shop was called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She looked around at the many robes and material hanging around the room. She looked over and saw a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.  
  
"T-this is M-madam Malkin," Quirrell explained.  
  
Madam Malkin smiled and then asked, "Hogwarts, clear?" Quirrell nodded his head for Mandy. Madam Malkin smiled and then said, "Got the lot here, please step up on the stool to get fitted."  
  
"You may sit down, this may take a while," Madam Malkin explained to her parents. They turned around and sat in two plush looking chairs. Professor Quirrell just stood there eyeing everyone nervously. Madam Malkin pulled Mandy onto a stool, slipped a robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.  
  
Mandy waited while Madam Malkin tugged the material this way and that way. To the left then to the right. Several times she felt as if she would be pulled off the stool. Finally Madam Malkin was done. Mandy's parents paid for the clothes and then they left the shop.  
  
She looked at her list, and saw that her course books were next on the list. The book shop was next door to Madam Malkin's so they just went in. She slowly walked down the aisles eyeing each book. She found her Tranfiguration book very easily. Her parents went to look for some of her other books. She saw a book entitled Wind Spells: Blown to Proportion. She pulled the book out and opened it. Wind bursted out of the book and blew her hair strait behind her. She struggled to get the book closed, and then ran off down the aisle because she thought she'd get in trouble.  
  
She saw Professor Quirrell again, but his back was too her. She snuck up behind him and saw that he was holding a book in his hands. Right at the moment she was going to see the title he turned around quickly and pulled the book behind him.  
  
"Why are you hiding that book Professor Quirrell?" she asked curiously.   
  
He murmed for a while but then said, "You will know what to study if you see the title of this book. It is going to be on the exam."   
  
She shrugged and said "oh" and began to walk away. But she had seen part of the title before he pulled it out of view. "ror's Stone" is the words she saw. She decided she would look for it in the library when she got to Hogwarts. Her parents had found her other books and they bought them at the counter. Mandy eyed Quirrell suspiciously when he walked out of the shop without a purchase.  
  
The next thing on their list was a wand. "Where do you buy a wand at?" she asked Professor Quirrell. She hadn't seen any wand shops on the way in from the Leaky Cauldron. He quickly walked in a direction and they all followed. She saw an herbs shop, a joke shop, and a second-hand robe shop on the way to it. She realized that just like in her world some people didn't have money to buy lots of things. She felt bad for anyone who had to buy from the second-hand shop.  
  
At last they arrived at Olivander's. She walked in while her parents stayed outside to talk to Quirrell. An old man was standing behind an old counter when she walked in. "Ah! Brocklehurst, your wand is right here." He held a wand out in front of him and she slowly walked up to him.  
  
"How do you know my name, and how is this my wand?" she asked.   
  
He chuckled lightly and then exclaimed, "I know many things young one. But if I told how I knew them, then it wouldn't be as impressive, am I right?" She shrugged and took the wand from his hands. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches, quite whippy", he exclaimed. She looked over at him, her eyes pleading with him to tell her what to do. "Just give it a flick", he said motioning with his hands. She flicked the wand lightly and almost screamed as sparks flew out the end and circled the room around her. The light was throwing tons of shadows everywhere and she was just gaping. "Yes, yes, I knew I was right," Olivander said jumping around. She paid for the wand and left the store.  
  
So I CAN do magic, she screamed in her head. I can't believe it. She looked back in the store to see the last light that she created dying out. I never knew. After that, her parents decided to take a break, and they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor (Quirrell said he could never get tired of Florean's ice cream). She loved eating there because Florean put an anti-melting spell on each cone so that they could eat as fast or as slow as they wanted to.  
  
When they left she looked down at her list even more excited than ever. The next thing was a cauldron. On the way back they decided to stop in a small store and pick up her telescope set and her brass scales. 'I wonder what I will be measuring with these' she thought to herself. She also chose some crystal phials.   
  
They went down to the Magical Menagerie and bought an orange kitten. Mandy held it and it was continuously purring. She insisted on carrying it the rest of the way. Her parents reluctantly agreed. The last thing to buy was a cauldron. They got a pewter one like the directions stated, and then they went back into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Thanks for helping us Professor Quirrell," Mandy exclaimed.  
  
"I-It was no p-problem. Here is your t-train ticket. S-See you at H-Hogwarts."  
  
They grabbed the ticket and carried all her stuff out to the car. She looked at her wand and she remembered what she had done with it. She couldn't wait to use all this stuff the next semester at Hogwarts. 


	5. Chapter Five: Platform 9 3/4

Mandy walked inside carrying all of her stuff. She took it all up to her room. The first thing she did was put her kitten on her bed. It layed on its back and she scratched its tummy. "What should I call you?" she asked the little playful kitten. It meowed at her. She giggled, "Well, I guess I'll call you Cleo. I hope that's ok." The kitten meowed again and then began licking her hand.   
  
Mandy picked up one of her books and looked at the title. This one was named A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. She opened it and read a little from the front. It was about changing objects into other objects. She smiled with glee. "I can't wait to try some of this out!" She closed that book and picked up a new one. This one was named The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1). She saw a ton of phrases that she could say to do tons of different things. She saw how to make something levitate, and how to move some items. She put this book down too.  
  
She then picked up her crystal phials. One of them was blue with a big circular bottom. One was red with little snake-like twists running all the way down to the bottom. A purple one waved in and out going up. She smiled and put them back in their rack. She pulled her cauldron up onto the bed. She looked over at Cleo who was staring at her. "Toil, toil, brim and bubble," she chanted as she pretended she was stirring something. Cleo meowed and began rolling over again. Mandy began giggling. "What? I'm trying to get in the mood for witchery!" She tickled the cat. She took everything off her bed and curled up with Cleo, and fell asleep.  
  
That month went by very slowly for her. She constantly had to keep Bryan out of her witch stuff. At least her parents supported her on this topic since her supplies cost a lot. She read a lot out of her books. To her it didn't feel like they were textbooks, she felt like she was reading for pleasure. Cleo and her had gotten along very well. One day she couldn't resist the urge. She grabbed one of her hairpins and pulled her wand out. She picked up her Standard Book of Spells book and found a levitation spell. She pointed her wand at the hairpin and then looked at the book. She looked back, and then said "Wingardium Leviosa" as she pointed her wand towards it. The pin lifted a foot and then dropped again. She squealed with delight. Just then an owl flew in her window, dropped a letter on her bed, and then flew back out again.   
  
Dear Ms. Brocklehurst,  
  
We have received intelligence that a Levitation Charm was used at your place of residence this afternoon at twenty-two minutes past two.  
  
Because you may not have been warned against using magic no consequences will occur. However, do not use any more spells until you receive proper training at Hogwarts.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
  
IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE  
  
Ministry of Magic  
  
"Umm…whoops!" she exclaimed. She looked over at Cleo. "Why didn't you tell me silly?" Cleo mowed and tilted her head. "I don't care if you didn't know. But I did it didn't I? I lifted it!" Cleo meowed and jumped on Mandy's lap.  
  
Eventually August 31st came. Her mom and her sat in her room stuffing things in boxes. Cleo would have to be put in a small travel compartment. Mandy promised Cleo that she'd take her out of it once they got on the train, and she got a meow for that. Her mom found a way to pack everything into small boxes without breaking anything, and also so Mandy wouldn't have to carry a lot. Her mom sat with her a long time that last night and she talked about how they would be apart for a long time, and how'd she miss her. Mandy felt like her mother and her had gotten even closer since they knew they'd be apart for a while.  
  
Eventually she got in bed, but she didn't get a wink of sleep. Her parents woke her up with a breakfast of pancakes. She gobbled them up, and then went to hug her brother goodbye. He actually was sweet to her that last morning. He drew a picture of him, his mother and father, and a witch. He gave the picture to her and she told him that she'd make sure she kept hold of it. Eventually her dad grabbed all her stuff and packed it into the car. She got in the car, and waved goodbye to her house as it disappeared behind the bushy trees at the end of the yard.  
  
The drive there seemed to last forever. Questions about the upcoming year were flooding her head. What would it be like? Would she fit in? Would she make any friends? She couldn't help but be excited though. She petted Cleo's head through the bars while she watched the landscape pass by. Since she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before she ended up falling asleep in the car halfway there.  
  
Her mother shook her to wake her up. "Mandy, we're here." Mandy opened her eyes and looked around her. She saw the train station a few yards away from the car. She got out, stretched, and then pulled Cleo's cage out of the backseat. Her dad had already found a cart and was packing her bags onto it.  
  
"Do you have your ticket honey?" her mother asked. Mandy reached into her pocket and showed it to her mother. Her mother smiled back, but Mandy could tell she was having a hard time.  
  
"I love you honey," her mom exclaimed.   
  
"I love you too mom."   
  
Her dad came over to her. "Don't forget to write," he commanded.   
  
She smiled, "I won't." They hugged once again and she started walking the cart.  
  
She was pushing her cart down between the stations. She pulled her ticket out to see which station hers was in. She looked at it and it said Station 9 ¾. "9 ¾…I thought it said Station 9." But she examined the ticket and it said Station 9 ¾. "Where is that?" she asked Cleo. Cleo tilted her head. Mandy started to push it between the two stations. She was about to turn around and go the other way when she saw the boy from Diagon Alley talking to a guard. She watched him from a little way away so he couldn't see her. After the guard walked away he looked around. He looked just as confused as she did. All of a sudden, he turned his head sharply, and started heading forward. She followed, still far behind him. He was talking to a group of kids and a woman with red hair. She got closer enough just in time to see a taller kid with red hair walking into the brick column. She gaped with surprise.  
  
After the other boys, and the Diagon Alley boy went in, she walked up to the woman. "Let me guess, you need help getting in," the woman stated.  
  
Mandy blushed and said that she did need help. "Ok, it's really simple. Just walk straight through the wall. You will come out on the other side at Station 9 ¾." Mandy looked forward and stared at the wall.  
  
She looked around and no one was watching her. She began pushing her cart straight for the brick. Just as she got to it she closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she opened them again and she was looking at a scarlet steam engine. There was a sign that said: Hogwarts Express, Eleven O' Clock. Tons of kids were pushing around luggage, a lot like the stuff she was pushing. Also most of their parents were helping them carry their stuff. She inched her way to the train and an older kid helped her get her luggage into a small compartment. She walked into the compartment and sat down. She looked out the window and saw the red-head mother talking to her sons as they were entering the train. She held up Cleo's travel cage and then replied, "Guess we're finally here, huh?" Cleo meowed to be let out. "In a minute, let the train start going first." She layed her head back on the seat as she took in a deep breath. She had a huge smile on her face because she knew that from here on out, things could only get better. 


	6. Chapter Six: Hogwarts Express

A/N: FYI, I have revised Chapter Four, so you might need to go back and reread it. Thanks to all my readers (especially Shasa) for helping me continue writing this story.  
  
She was sitting there quietly when a girl poked her head in the door. "Would you mind if I sat here with you?"  
  
Mandy looked up, "No, it would be good to have some company." The girl smiled and dragged her stuff into the room. Mandy helped her put it away. After they were done they sat across from each other. The girl also had brown hair, but it wasn't as long as Mandy's was. She also had deep green eyes which seemed to sparkle with happiness.  
  
"Hi, my name is Lisa, Lisa Turpin," the girl suddenly said.  
  
"I'm Mandy Brocklehurst," Mandy replied cheerily.   
  
Mandy looked over at Lisa's owl and then said, "That's a PRETTY owl." Lisa looked over at it. "Yeah, she's really nice." She then looked back over at Mandy. Her eyes searched around. "Where's yours?"  
  
"Oh!" Mandy exclaimed. She turned the travel compartment and Cleo was peering out at Lisa. "Aww, she's adorable!" Lisa exclaimed. She reached her finger through the door and Cleo began to lick it.  
  
"Thanks, we get along really well." She looked inside the cage, "Don't we?" Cleo meowed in agreement. Mandy put the compartment down on the seat. "So, do you live in a wizard family?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I don't think anyone in our family is a muggle."  
  
"Sorry to ask, but what is a muggle?"  
  
"It's people who don't know how to use magic. You must be from a muggle family if you don't know what it means." Lisa said.  
  
"Well, I don't really know anything about witches and wizards. Everything I'm seeing is new to me."  
  
"Don't be worried," Lisa comforted, "A lot of the people going to Hogwarts don't have a clue either."  
  
The Train started and Mandy saw all the parents waving goodbye to their kids. She heard a meow from the travel compartment. "All right, now I can do it." She opened the door to the cage and Cleo climbed out. She found a comfortable spot on Mandy's lap and curled up.  
  
"So, when I was in Diagon Alley, I saw a bunch of kids gathered around a broom, are we allowed to fly them?"  
  
Lisa shook her head, "No, only Second years and up can play Quittich. Well, we do have the one lesson that Madam Hooch will give us."  
  
"What's Quittich?" Mandy asked.  
  
Lisa gasped. "You do have a lot to learn don't you?" Mandy blushed. "It's quite all right," Lisa said shaking her head. "I'll explain it to you. Quittich, well it's our sport. A wizard sport. It's like…what's that game muggles play? The one where you kick around that black and white ball?"  
  
"You mean soccer?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Yes, it's like soccer. Except it's played up in the air on broomsticks, and four balls. It's sort of hard to explain. You'll see it when we get to Hogwarts because we have tournaments between the four houses. I just hope Slytherin will finally lose."  
  
"What exactly are the houses?"  
  
"Well, they're like four groups. When you get to the school you're placed in one of them. There's Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor."  
  
"Which house is the best one?" Mandy interrupted.  
  
"Well, there's not really a best house. Although I've heard that Slytherin always wins the house cup. But they say there isn't a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."  
  
Mandy smiled. "Well, what's the other houses like?"  
  
"Well, Gryffindors are very brave and Ravenclaws tend to be smart. You see—"   
  
All of a sudden a woman slid open their door and said, "Anything off the cart dears?"  
  
The two girls exchanged glances. Mandy looked back, "Can I have a little bit of everything?"  
  
"Sure darling." The woman grabbed a lot of the candy and handed it to her. "That'll be eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts."  
  
Mandy paid her, and the woman left. She looked up at Lisa who was smiling. "Ok, you're gonna have to help me eat this. I couldn't possibly eat it all by myself."  
  
Lisa looked up wide-eyed, "I couldn't"  
  
Mandy interrupted, "Come on. I insist." With that she handed one of everything to Lisa.  
  
"Thank you. You really are very nice," Lisa replied. Mandy smiled really big and examined her food.  
  
She opened a package that said pumpkin pasties on the outside. She bit into it and it tasted a little like a cake that she would eat in her world. She gobbled it up and gave a small piece to Cleo. Cleo purred loudly as she licked her lips clean of crumbs. She looked over at Lisa. Lisa was eating one of the Licorice Wands. It was wrapped up with bunches of colored strands. Lisa informed her that each strand was a different flavor.  
  
Mandy pulled open a box that said Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She was about to put one in her mouth when Lisa gasped. Mandy looked up at her.  
  
"Be careful, when they say every flavor, they mean every flavor. I've gotten a veal flavored one before, so you got to be careful."  
  
Mandy thought it was exciting guessing what she would be eating next. She ended up getting strawberry, cookie, grass, bacon, onion, turnips, ham, earwax , hamburger, and dirt. She put that aside because she was scared she'd get another nasty one.  
  
She pulled open her Cauldron cake and ate it too. Just then their door slid open again. "Excuse me, have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one," asked a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, we haven't," replied Mandy.  
  
"It's ok, I'm just trying to help him find it. Goodbye," she said as she closed the door.  
  
They both looked at each other, shrugged, and began to eat again. Mandy picked up the Chocolate Frog.  
  
She opened the box and a frog jumped out of the containter. Mandy screamed with surprise as it landed on Lisa's seat. It then turned into a hard piece of chocolate that was shaped like a frog. Lisa giggled and handed it over to Mandy. Mandy began to eat it as she took out a card from the box. It was a sorceress named Morgana.   
  
"Who'd you get?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Morgana," Mandy replied. She put the card down and pulled the wrapper off of the Dooble's Best Blowing Gum. Lisa also popped a piece into her mouth. They chewed for a while and then Mandy blew a bubble. She went to pull it back into her mouth, but it had become thick and she couldn't pop it. Lisa began laughing.  
  
"You can't pop the bubbles silly, you're supposed to blow them, like this." She blew a bubble and it floated over towards Mandy. Cleo stared up at it and swiped at it with her paw. It bounced off and got swooped out the window. Mandy decided to eat the rest of her gum without blowing anymore bubbles.  
  
The girl with bushy brown hair walked back in the compartment. "I was asked by the train driver to tell everyone to put on their robes, we're almost there."  
  
"Thanks…" Mandy said leaving the sentence open.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione Granger," the girl replied with a grin. She shook both of their hands, and then she left again.   
  
Mandy had to upset Cleo by taking her off of her lap, and then she pulled on her robes. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minute's time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."   
  
"Sorry," Mandy said as she put Cleo in her travel compartment. "I'll see you later."  
  
Mandy and Lisa left their compartment and joined the crowd in the corrider. The train started to slow down and Mandy looked over at Lisa as it stopped. "Well, here goes nothing." 


	7. Chapter Seven: Arrival at Hogwarts

A/N: You'll have to excuse me with this chapter and the next one. Because the first years travel together, Mandy pretty much sees and hears what Harry did during this time. Don't worry though, she won't be in his shadow for much longer. Thanks for reading!!  
  
The train doors opened and everyone started pouring onto the dark platform. Mandy walked out, made sure Lisa was still with her, and then looked around. It was pretty chilly and all she could see was the many students around her. She turned as she saw a lamp coming towards them. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry?" said a deep voice. She got closer to the lamp and realized it was the big man from Diagon Alley. She looked to see who Harry was, and sure enough it was the boy that she saw walking with him on that day. 'So your name is Harry?' she thought to herself.  
  
"C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!" the man called again.  
  
She looked over at Lisa and they exchanged a glance, then they began following the man. He lead them down a steep, narrow path. It was a little slippery and Mandy almost tripped twice. She couldn't see anything except what was allowed by the lamp the man was carrying. Everyone was keeping to themselves. She thought she heard someone sniffling, but she wasn't sure.   
  
"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Howarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder, "jus round this bend here."  
  
Mandy's stomach got tight knowing she was about to see where she would be staying for the next year. She arched her head as they began coming around the bend. All of a sudden all the students let out an, "Ohhhhh," as Hogwarts came into view.  
  
The narrow path had opened out to a very dark lake. The castle was atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky. It had many turrets and towers. Mandy had never seen anything like it before in her life.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" the man called pointing to a bunch of little boats floating by the shore. Mandy and Lisa got into one of the boats. Following them were two boys. One with short brown hair, the other with ruffled looking blond hair. Mandy didn't really pay attention to the boys, her attention was captivated by the castle.  
  
"Everyone in?" the man called. He was in his own boat because there didn't appear to be room for any students. He looked around and no one answered. "Right then -- FORWARD!"  
  
All the boats began floating forward, across the dark water to the school. Still no one talked as they all gazed at their new school. Mandy couldn't believe she was this close, it felt as though the last month had been a very long and complicated dream. How could she be all the way at a school to become a witch. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them. She half expected to be looking up at the ceiling in her bedroom, but she was still staring at the school.  
  
"Heads down!" the man yelled. Mandy crouched as they glided through a curtain of ivy. They then began traveling down a dark tunnel. Finally they arrived at what appeared to be an underground harbor. The boats rested on rocks and pebbles. She stepped out, held Lisa's hand to help her out and then stood looking at the large man.  
  
She was startled as he spoke again, "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" he asked a rather pudgy boy.   
  
The boy's face lit up. "Trevor!" he cried as he scooped the toad into his arms. Mandy guessed that this must be Neville, Hermione had mentioned his name earlier.   
  
They then began walking up a passageway. It was hard to see where they were walking so Mandy was touching the wall every now and again to make sure she didn't fall. They finally came out onto smooth, damp grass that was right next to the castle. The man led them up some stone steps and they all huddled around a large pair of oak doors. Mandy heard Lisa gulp beside her. The man turned around. "Everyone here?" he asked. They all slightly nodded in response. He peered at Neville, "You there, still got yer toad?" Neville very lightly said yes. He turned around, and knocked three times on the castle door.  
  
The door swung open at once. A tall, black haired witch dressed in emerald-green clothes was standing in the entrance. The woman had a very stern looking face. She glanced around at the group of students.  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the man said gesturing at the woman.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," Professor McGonagall said. 'So, his name is Hagrid,' Mandy thought. Professor McGonagall pulled the doors open. The entrance hall was very big. The stone walls were lit with torches and a grand marble staircase led to the upper floors.   
  
They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Mandy could hear tons of voices coming from a doorway to the right. She figured all the other students had been taken there while the first-years traveled by boat. Professor McGonagall led them into a small empty room that was reachable from the main hall.   
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
  
She looked around at a few of the students. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."  
  
She then left the small room. Mandy looked over at Lisa. "How are we sorted into our houses?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Lisa replied. They looked around at the other students.  
  
"I hope we're in the same house," Mandy exclaimed. Lisa smiled and they hugged. She looked around and everyone looked scared. She heard Hermione somewhere reciting spells. Would she have to say one? Her stomach began to feel queasy as she thought of messing up a spell in front of the whole school.  
  
She was reciting her spells in her head when all of a sudden she heard a few people scream. She opened her eyes and she saw ghosts gliding across the room. They were pearly-white and slightly transparent. Were they really ghosts? So did this mean that ghosts were real? They seemed to be arguing with each other.  
  
She overheard a ghost that looked like a fat little monk say, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -- "  
  
"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you all doing here?"  
  
A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had just noticed all of them standing there. Nobody answered his question, they were all gaping.  
  
"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" Mandy saw a few people nodding their heads to his question this time.  
  
"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."  
  
"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The owner of the voice was Professor McGonagall. She had returned to the students. The ghosts floated away.  
  
"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."  
  
Mandy and Lisa stood beside each other behind Harry and a boy with red hair. The line walked out of the chamber, across the hall, and through a pair of doors into the Great Hall. Mandy was struck in awe by the splendid room. Candles floated in the air giving the room more light. Four very long tables stretched the length of the room with golden plates and goblets in front of each person. A long table was at front and all the teachers were sitting at it. Professor McGonagall led them to the teacher's table and had them face all the students sitting in the long tables. Mandy couldn't believe all the faces that was staring back at her. She was starting to get even more nervous.  
  
Mandy heard Hermione say something about the ceiling so she looked up. It appeared as if she was looking up at the stars. Hermione said that it was just an illusion but Mandy could swear that this room had just been built without a ceiling.  
  
Mrs. McGonagall placed a stool in front of them all. On top of the stool she placed a very old and worn looking wizard's hat. It was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Mandy wondered what they would be using it for. All of a sudden a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
if you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
The whole hall burst into applause. The hat bowed to each of the long tables and then became still again. So Mandy had to put the hat on, and it would determine her house. She felt a little better that she wouldn't have to be performing a trick or anything. She looked over at Lisa and she smiled very weakly at Mandy. From the corner of her eye she saw Professor McGonagall step back up with a long parchment in her hand.   
  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
A girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the group and walked to the stool. She sat down and put the hat on her head. It slipped down over her eyes and there was a moment of silence.   
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.  
  
The table on the right began to cheer and clap as Hannah walked over to the table and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Mandy caught the sight of the fat friar waving at Hannah.   
  
"Bones, Susan!" Professor McGonagall called.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called again. Susan ran over to the table and sat next to Hannah.   
  
"Boot, Terry!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The table second to the left clapped this time. Several of the members got up to shake Terry's hand as he joined them.  
  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"  
  
Mandy's throat went dry. She couldn't feel her legs as she walked towards the stool. Somehow she got herself onto the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on top of her head. All Mandy could see was darkness as she waited for the hat to announce her house. 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Sorting Ceremony

A/N: Again I'm going to appologize for having to mirror the book so closely. After this, it's whatever I want!  
  
She seemed as if she was sitting there forever. She heard the hat mumbling and groaning as it tried to decide where to place her.   
  
Then it said, "Of course…RAVENCLAW!"  
  
She smiled as she headed over to her table. The people there shook her hand and she couldn't stop smiling. She finally got herself to sit down and look back up at the group. 'I hope Lisa makes it here,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Brown, Lavender!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The table beside Mandy's burst into cheers.  
  
"Bulstrode, Millicent!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"   
  
Mandy looked over at the cheering table. They didn't look like a good group. After what Lisa had told her about them she didn't think very highly of them. Vincent Crabbe was also called into their house.  
  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Finnigan, Seamus!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Goyle, Gregory!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called.  
  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
  
Mandy looked over. Wouldn't it be cool if Hermione was in her house. Hermione seemed very nice and she knew they would get along.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Mandy sighed as she watched Hermione walk over to the other table. As long as Lisa came to this house she would be ok.  
  
"Longbottom, Neville!" she called again. Mandy recognized him too. He was the boy who had lost his frog.   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called again. He began walking off the stage with the hat still on his head when Professor McGonagall called him back. Everyone in the room began laughing.  
  
"MacDougal, Morag!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the hat called. Mandy was happy to have someone finally join her house. She shook his hand and then looked back up to the front.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco!"  
  
The boy with blonde hair walked up to the stool. He sat down and the hat had bearly touched his head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" He went and sat down with the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
A group of kids were then called. Someone with the last name "Moon" and another with the last name "Nott."  
  
A girl named "Pansy Parkinson" became a Slytherin. Two twin girls came up, one of them, "Parvati Patil" went to Gryffindor. The other "Padma Patil" came to Ravenclaw. A girl named Sally-Anne Perks was called soon after.  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
  
All of a sudden a lot of people in the room began to whisper loudly. Mandy looked around curious. By the whispers Mandy could tell that he was popular. It wouldn't be so bad if he became a part of Ravenclaw she thought to herself.  
  
But finally the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!" He smiled and went to join Hermione.   
  
"Dean, Thomas!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Turpin, Lisa!" Mandy began to cross her fingers. She saw Lisa look over at her and wink. 'I hope she's in my house or I'm going to be so lonely' she thought. Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"   
  
Mandy began jumping up and down. Lisa ran over and they hugged. "I can't believe it!" Mandy screamed.   
  
"We're going to have so much fun!" Lisa answered. They sat down and waited for the last few people to be called.  
  
"Weasly, Ron!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Mandy recognized him as the boy that was walking with Harry in front of Lisa and her.  
  
"Zabini, Blaise!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away. She looked back over at Lisa who was smiling.   
  
"When do we eat?" Mandy muttered looking at her plate.  
  
"Hold on, it's Professor Dumbledore" Lisa exclaimed pointing up at a man with long silver hair. He also had a long silver beard. He was standing with his arms spread out, smiling at all of them.  
  
"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"  
  
The whole room clapped loudly. Mandy looked over at Lisa with a confused glance.  
  
"What?" Lisa asked looking at her.  
  
"What in the world did he just say?" Mandy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh!" Lisa started with a knowing expression on her face. "He just made the food appear." For the first time Mandy noticed all the food that was spread on the table.   
  
She looked over at Lisa, and smiled. "Oh!"  
  
She had tons of food to choose from. The plates in front of her held: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.  
  
She began eating the food like crazy. All the while telling Lisa about her mom, dad, and brother. Lisa didn't have any siblings so she didn't understand what a pain Bryan could be. Mandy couldn't have been more happy. After a while of talking and eating the remains of the food faded off of the plates.   
  
A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…  
  
As Mandy ate some of the desserts she turned the attention to the teacher's table. "So that's Professor McGonagall," Mandy stated pointing at the woman who had done the sorting. "And he's Hagrid," she pointed to the large man that had led the boats to the castle. "His name is Dumbledore," she said pointing to the very old wizard. "That's Quirrell--"  
  
Lisa interrupted, "How do you know Quirrell?"   
  
"Oh, he met me in Diagon alley and he helped me get my supplies," she explained.  
  
Lisa nodded her head, "Continue."  
  
Mandy looked back up at the table. "Who's that?" she asked pointing to a man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.  
  
"Oh, that's Professor Snape," a girl sitting beside Lisa said. Mandy looked over to her.  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm Penelope Clearwater, I'm the Ravenclaw prefect."   
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Mandy. So, what does he teach?"  
  
"He teaches Potions class, but you have to be careful. He's the Slytherin leader and he doesn't really like anyone but them. So don't do anything that might get you in trouble when you're in his class."  
  
Mandy shook her head as she looked back at the man. He was now talking to Professor Quirrell.  
  
Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again as the desserts vanished too. The hall fell silent.  
  
"Ahern -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.  
  
"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."  
  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.  
  
"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."  
  
Mandy gulped and looked over at Lisa. They shared a scared glance, and then looked back up at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. He flicked his wand and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.  
  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
  
Teach us something please,  
  
Whether we be old and bald  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
Our heads could do with filling  
  
With some interesting stuff,  
  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
  
And learn until our brains all rot.  
  
Everyone finished the song at different times. Mandy just kinda moved her mouth along because she was too embarrassed to be singing aloud.   
  
When they were done everyone began clapping. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"  
  
Penelope lead the first years through the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Mandy gasped as a man with an eyeglass welcomed her to Hogwarts. The thing that had made her gasp was that he was in a picture. She muttered thank you as they continued on. They made a lot of twists and turns and went through secret doors. There was no way she would know the way back. Finally, they reached a picture of a woman with an eagle perched on her arm.  
  
"Password Please?" she asked them. The eagle cried as she finished the question and flapped its wings a little.  
  
"Aquila Effugium," Penelope said. The picture swung open and they walked through the door-sized opening. There was a small room with a warm fireplace. There were a few oak tables with chairs with blue cushions where they could study. And a few couches with the blue cushions, were gathered around the fire. Penelope directed the girls to one dormitory and the boys to another. There were five poster-beds in each small room with dark blue velvety curtains. Her suitcases and Cleo's travel compartment lay at the foot of one of the beds.   
  
As she pulled Cleo out of her carrier and set her on the bed a girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes came over to Mandy.   
  
"Hi, my name is Su Li," she said holding out her hand.  
  
"Oh, my name is Mandy," Mandy replied shaking the girl's hand. Mandy also met Padma. Padma had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She was the one who had the twin that ended up going to Gryffindor. She was crying because she had hoped that they would be in the same house.  
  
"Don't worry Padma, I'll be your good friend!" Mandy exclaimed. Padma looked up through her tears and gave a slight smile.  
  
"Thanks Mandy."  
  
"We're all here for you Padma," Lisa exclaimed. They shared a short hug and then Mandy turned to the last person in the room. The girl had curly blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her name was Stacey.   
  
Mandy's bed ended up being between Lisa's and Padma's. They all changed into their nightclothes. They gathered in a circle on the floor and began to talk to each other. Mandy found out that Stacey also came from a "muggle" family. Padma had stopped crying now and was telling them all about how she hoped she would do good this year. Su complained about her hair. She told them her mom had just made her cut it when she left home. She couldn't wait for it to grow back. It was past midnight when they got up and got in bed.  
  
As Mandy got on the bed she picked Cleo up and gave her a hug. Cleo purred and licked Mandy's chin. She laid Cleo down at the foot of the bed as she looked at the other girls pulling their covers back.  
  
"Good night everyone!" she said with a smile as she pulled the curtains on her bed closed.   
  
She heard them answer good night too just as she was drifting to sleep. 


	9. Chapter Nine: The First Day

A/N:This is where I stopped writing and decided to post on Fanfiction.net, it is also my longest chapter :-) Please R&R!!  
  
Mandy was awakened by something scratching her face. She reached over and felt something furry. She opened her eyes and saw Cleo beaming at her. She smiled and patted the cat on the head. She pulled her curtain back and saw that Su and Padma had already left. She got up and put on one of her robes. Lisa was sitting on the other side of the room pulling some of the stuff out of one of her trunks and stuffing them in a set of chest of drawers. Mandy yawned and stretched.   
  
Lisa looked over and said, "Good morning!"  
  
"Good morning!" Mandy repeated back.  
  
As she turned toward the door she saw Penelope coming in with some sheets in her hand. "Hey girls, have a good sleep?" she asked them.  
  
"It was a good night for me, I didn't wake up once," Lisa replied.   
  
"That's good," she said. She held the sheets up, "These are your schedules for the rest of the year." Mandy picked one up and saw that today she would have Herbology, Charms, and Defense against the Black Arts.   
  
"Does everyone in Ravenclaw have the same schedule?" Mandy asked Penelope.   
  
"All the first years at least. I think you have Potions with the Hufflepuffs too."  
  
"Thanks for the schedules," Lisa exclaimed.  
  
"You're welcome," Penelope responded before heading out the room.  
  
Mandy walked over to Stacey and woke her up. Stacey rubbed her eyes and looked at Mandy with question in her eyes.  
  
"It's time for breakfast, and here's your schedule," she said handing the sheet to Stacey. Stacey grabbed it, looked at it with sleepy eyes, and then got out of bed. After Stacey was ready they made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
They got lost on their way. Mandy almost screamed when the staircase turned 180 degrees as they were walking up them. They tried to open one door and it was fake. It was just there to fool people she guessed. They were walking down one hallway when an ugly fat man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth came from around the corner. They looked at him for a second silent. He then let out a bloodcurdling scream and came flying at them. They ducked as sticks fell against the wall behind them. They turned and ran the other way as they heard him following them. Just when Mandy thought he had them, they arrived right outside of the Great Hall.  
  
As they went in they spotted Su and Padma at the far end of one of the tables. They sat down and they scooped some of the food onto their plates. Mandy got some scrambled eggs, bacon, and some cereal that kept moving and spelling spells. Every time she tried to scoop one up it fought her to stay in the bowl. But as soon as it was on its way to her mouth it would stop moving. She was listening to Su talk about her dream when she felt someone sit next to her. She looked over and it was a boy with sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Mandy felt herself let her eyes linger a little too long. But he hadn't even looked over at her, he was talking to his friend who had sat next to him. This boy had blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
She didn't know where she got the courage, but she cleared her throat to get his attention. "Hey, my name's Mandy," she said extending her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kevin, and this is Stephen," the boy with the brown hair exclaimed. He shook her hand and so did Stephen.  
  
"Are you two first years too?" she asked them.  
  
"Yeah, we were sorted last night just like you," Stephen said with a bit of sarcasm. Mandy made a little sneering look in his direction, but then looked back to Kevin.  
  
"So you'll be in all my classes then," she said. Kevin nodded his head. "Cool," she exclaimed. "Nice meeting you," she then looked back over as Su finished telling about her dream. Mandy hadn't had a dream the night before. She felt as though she had gotten two minutes of sleep because it went by so fast.  
  
She heard a bunch of ruffling feathers overhead. She looked up and saw tons of owls pouring in with mail in their talons. They were dropping them to the students as they flew by. She was surprised when an envelope fell into her lap. She picked it up. It was from her parents. She opened it and it said:  
  
Dear Mandy,  
  
I hope you're having a blast. We already miss you, but we know you'll be better over there instead of home. You learn a lot of stuff so that you can impress us when you get back home. Write back when you get a chance.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom & Dad  
  
She pocketed the letter. She wouldn't be able to show them magic cause she could get in trouble if she did. But she would just tell them some of the stuff that she was going to learn. Padma told them it was time to go so they all got up and left through the big doors. They went outside and Mandy recognized this as the place that they had entered on their way to the sorting ceremony. Padma led them because she came with her sister and mother over the summer to take a tour of the school. When they got to Herbology there was a small little woman named Professor Sprout. She led them to some tables sitting under a huge tree. She told them that in her class they would be learning the names of different plants and their uses.   
  
"During the first year I will be teaching you about the plants. If I have a sample to show you I will display it for you. However, you will not be working with the plants this year unless we do it near the very end of the year. So I expect you to bring One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore to class every day. Because this is the first day I will be needing your names and such, so we do not really start classes until Wednesday. Most of your classes will be this way today and tomorrow, but when Wednesday comes you better be prepared to work."  
  
When she finished talking the kids began to talk to each other again. There was only ten first-year Ravenclaws so the class was pretty small. Mandy was sitting next to Lisa and Kevin. Kevin and she had been talking a little. Kevin's mother was a muggle but his father was a wizard. He had also grown up without knowing about the magical world because his mother had just found out when Kevin got his acceptance letter.   
  
The two of them were talking about their favorite band (B*witched) when Proffesor Sprout stepped in front of the class again. They all became quiet as she cleared her throat. "For homework, I'd like you to read the first 10 plants in your book. We will be going over them on Wednesday. That is all." She stepped back down. Mandy wrote it down and then it was time for break.  
  
She walked with Padma back into the school. They went into the Great Hall and sat down in front of each other.   
  
"Mandy, are you ok? You haven't been talking much," Padma asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm ok. It's just…well, everything here is so new to me."  
  
"You'll get the hang of things soon, lots of kids do."  
  
"I hope so. For instance, I don't understand why everyone was whispering when they called out Harry Potter's name. Is he popular or something?"  
  
Padma's eyes went wide. "You mean you don't know?"  
  
Mandy looked a little annoyed, "See, this is what I'm talking about. I don't know anything."  
  
"I'll tell you," Padma said with a strange look on her face. "A long time ago, back when we were babies, an evil wizard was alive. He killed many great witches and wizards and no one could stop him. One day he went to the Potter's home and he killed Harry's mum and dad. He tried to kill Harry, but he couldn't. A lightning-like scar is still on Harry's forehead from when, um, the wizard tried to kill him. The strange thing is, when he tried to kill Harry his power diminished or something and he disappeared, no one has heard from him since."  
  
Mandy looked at her with wide eyes. "That is so scary, I didn't know."  
  
Padma nodded her head. She looked at her watch. "Blimeys, we need to go to Charms." They made their way through the maze-like school again. "I hope that scary monster doesn't come out again," Mandy exclaimed.  
  
"Monster? What monster?"  
  
"Well, he was a small ugly man, and he chased us down the hall. But he was floating."  
  
"Oh, that must have been Peeves, he's the school poltergeist."  
  
"Great," Mandy muttered as they opened a door.  
  
"We're here," Padma said as they sat down at some desks. Again, Kevin came in and sat next to Mandy.  
  
"Hey," he said over to her.  
  
"Hey," she said back with a little smile.  
  
After the class arrived a short old man came through a door in the back. He crawled up onto some books that allowed him to see over his desk.   
  
"Hello, my name is Professor Flitwick."  
  
"He's the head of Ravenclaw," Kevin whispered over to Mandy. She glanced over at him, and then looked back up to Professor Flitwick.   
  
"This is the class where you will learn your simple spells and charms. In your first year you will be learning very basic spells, but we need to start from the bottom and build your skills. We will start our work on Wednesday, but I am giving each of you a sheet of paper. I need you to go to your common rooms and practice your first spell and get it mastered before Wednesday. It is a wind spell, it will create a small gust of wind that will flow in the direction your wand is pointed. Hang this piece of paper up somehow and say the words destring ventosus. For correct punctuation look on page 2 of your book The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk. On Wednesday each one of you will have to do this for me. That is all."   
  
He got out from behind his desk and went into his office. Lisa, who was sitting in front of Mandy, turned around to face Mandy. "Do you want to practice it with me tonight in the common room?" she asked.  
  
Mandy smiled, "Sure!"  
  
Kevin was quiet for a second and then added, "If you don't mind, I'd like to practice with you two also."  
  
Lisa nodded her head, "That would be great, we'll all have it down in no time."  
  
Eventually that class ended and they headed to the Great Hall. Getting lost on the way seemed to be a normal thing. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried, it just wasn't possible to find her way back. The halls seemed different, and the stairs shift, it's almost like everything has a mind of its own and decides it wants to change a little.  
  
While they were waiting for lunch to be served Mandy watched Su and Stephen play a game of wizard chess. She almost screamed when the pawn smashed the other one to bits and pulled him off the board. Instead, she scooted down and began talking to Stacey.  
  
"This is all so mind boggling, isn't it?" Mandy asked her.  
  
"Yeah, my parents didn't know what to make of the letter. But somehow I knew this is what I was meant for, I just don't feel like I fit in too well."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't feel like I do either. I think we just need to learn more about the wizard world and we will eventually feel more at home."  
  
"I guess so, at least there's someone else who is going through this with me," Stacey said with a smile.  
  
Lunch appeared and Mandy decided that the chicken looked pretty good, and she got some really cheesy macaroni. She got some chocolate pudding for dessert, and then she headed off with Lisa to Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
  
When they got in there she almost passed out. It smelled really strongly like garlic. "Guess no vampires will get us in here," Lisa stated under her breath.  
  
"Hey Professor Quirrell," Mandy said as she saw him.  
  
"Oh hello M-Mandy!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Enjoying your f-first d-day?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's been going great. Can't wait till I'm done with your class so I can rest," she exclaimed.  
  
"I-I'll try to keep you en-entertained."  
  
She smiled. Basically his class went the same as the others. They had to read, of course for homework, the first chapter of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander.   
  
Finally that class ended and Mandy walked with Kevin and Lisa back to the Ravenclaw common room. Su, Padma, Stacey, and Stephen came too. They were all talking about Quittich, which made Mandy, Stacey, and Kevin uncomfortable. Mandy couldn't wait to finally ride a broom though. She knew that she would love it.  
  
Eventually dinner came. They ate (Mandy ate a lot of pizza because she was having a craving), sang the school song, and went off to their common rooms.  
  
Kevin, Lisa, and Mandy got a piece of string and taped it to the ceiling. Then they paper clipped the piece of paper onto the string. Mandy opened her book to look at the punctuation. Kevin got his wand out, and then said, "destring ventosus." Nothing happened and he began to blush. Lisa grabbed her wand and tried it, again nothing happened. Mandy tried too, but they couldn't get it.   
  
"Can't get it to work?" a voice said behind them.  
  
They turned around and there was a girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes. "For one thing, it's easier if you swish and flick," she said demonstrating with her wand. "Also, stretch out the O sound in ventosus. Try it out," she commanded pointing at Mandy.  
  
Mandy turned to the piece of paper and took a deep breath. As she swished and flicked her wand she said "destring ventosus." The page began to flutter as wind pushed it forward.   
  
"Good job!" the girl stated.  
  
"Who are you?" Mandy asked tilting her head.  
  
"I'm Cho Chang. I'm in my second year," she said nodding her head at the other two. She turned around and began walking away. She then turned her head back at them. "Keep trying, you'll get it down." She then walked away.  
  
Lisa and Kevin tried and they got it to work too. They did it several times and then pulled the page down from the ceiling. They sat in the common room talking for a while until they decided it was time to go to bed. Lisa and Mandy went to the girl's dormitory while Kevin went to the boy's.   
  
They tiptoed to their beds so that they wouldn't wake Padma, Su, or Stacey. Cleo meowed real loudly and Mandy scolded her.  
  
"Good night Lisa," she whispered.  
  
"Good night Mandy."  
  
Mandy pulled her curtains closed and she lay down. She was tired, but it was hard to sleep as she thought of all the different things she had seen and found out that day. If every day ended up being as eventful as this one, this will be a crazy year. She ended up dreaming that her parents got lost in Hogwarts and she called and called their names. But she couldn't find them because Peeves was screaming and chasing her until she was lost in the deep corridors of the school. 


End file.
